Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain!
by Zikkie
Summary: PERCABETH! Written in Annabeth's Point. Of. View.


**My first fanfic, so be nice. Read and tell me what you think of it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN P.J.O!!!!! I only own my imagination.  
**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy never really advertised his birthdays, but it had been a year since we defeated Kronos, so I guess it was okay.

There I was, sitting in the backseat of my dad's car with Thalia beside me. We were talking about random stuff. By the time we had pulled up beside Percy's apartment, I had won an argument about how Oreos were better than Cheez-Its. Thalia carried a dark blue box with a white bow on top. It was Percy's gift. It was August, and the sun was frying me. I was excited because Percy told me Luke was coming. Yes, I said Luke was coming. Last year, Mr. D had managed to heal him. I was glad that the two finally became friends.

I didn't have anything for Percy, even though he was my best friend. I guessed it was okay since I got the invitation like the night before his birthday. "Annabeth, I'll pick you up at 7! On second thought, just call me when you want to leave." My dad gave me a wink before he sped off. I hated it when grown ups did that. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Was what we heard from inside Percy's apartment. I rang the doorbell. No one answered. Thalia shrugged. I knocked. Finally, someone answered. It was Percy. His jet black hair was in a mess. Streamers clung onto his face and clothes. He held a container filled with more streamers. "Percy, come on!" I recognized Grover's voice. Percy let us in. I laughed at the sight of his living room. Grover was there, trying to open a can of streamers. His curly brown hair stuck out and I could see his goat horns.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Thalia set down her present to help Grover. Percy started to say "Trying to open the can of streamers without---" _KABOOM!_ Streamers flew everywhere. "---it blowing up." Percy finished. I laughed again. He stuck out his tongue and then the doorbell rang.

"Percy, are you okay?" His mom called from upstairs.

"Yes, mom!" He shouted, then went to get the door. Then screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He ran back to me and hid behind my back. "Who invited her?" He whimpered. I rolled my eyes. Percy was turning seventeen, but he didn't act like it. I checked who was at the door. Clarisse stood there, a big smirk on her face. I motioned for her to come in. Behind her came Nico and Luke. "Percy?!" His mother came bounding down the stairs. "I'm fine." He stood up. "Luke!" He greeted him and they high fived.

When everyone was settled, Clarisse asked what we were going to do. "Darn!" Mrs. Jackson exclaimed. "Percy, I forgot the plastic cups. Will you be alright?" She kissed his forehead.

"Mo-om!" Percy groaned. "I'm turning seventeen!"

"Okay, okay." She smiled and walked out the apartment. "Let's open Percy's gifts." Grover suggested. Everyone agreed. When we were voting on who was going first, Tyson came running down the steps, exclaiming "Open mine first!"

He handed Percy a box the size of a football. Percy opened it and out came a mechanical duck. "Aww!" I said. We all had a chance to examine the duck. It was pretty awesome. "Me next! Me next!" Nico piped up. So Percy opened his gift. "Awesome!" He exclaimed as he took out a Stygian Iron Sword. "Thanks!"

It kept going like this until everyone was staring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"Where's your gift to Percy? I thought you'd give him the biggest one." Clarisse said. I blushed. "Well, I would have gotten him something." I explained. "If only the invitation hadn't come just last night." I glared at Percy. He sulked. "What?" He mumbled. "I lost yours and I just found it two days ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's play Truth Or Dare!" Nico said. Luke shook his head. "Every time I play this game, I always get embarrassed."

We ended up playing it anyway. "If you don't accept the dare, you have to Iris Message Zeus and start hitting on him. Even if you are a boy." Luke said.

"Okay, Grover," Clarisse said. "Truth or dare?"

"Wait!" Percy interrupted. "Can't I go first?" Clarisse shook her head. "Nope. Okay Grover, pick."

Percy frowned but listened to Grover's decision.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Tyson."

"WHAT?!"

"Unless you want Zeus to be your boyfriend." Clarisse snickered. Tyson scared Grover half to death. This was going to be interesting. Tyson gave Grover a big hug, nearly crushing him. We all laughed and Grover went back to his seat looking very, very pale. "My turn." He said. "Percy, truth or dare."

"Umm…truth…no, wait! Dare! No, truth. Dare! Umm…." He stuttered.

"Okay, dare it is! Grover, tell him his dare." Luke said. Percy flashed him a murderous look. Grover said "I dare you to tell Annabeth you hate her, even thought you know it's the total opposite."

"What do you mean, it's the total opposite of 'hating'?" Nico teased. Percy turned bright pink. So did I. Dang them all.

"I hate you." He mumbled under his breath, then asked me truth or dare. I picked truth.

"Do you have a diary or not?" Percy asked. What kind of question was that? "Yes, I do. Why, you planning on stealing it?" I replied. He scratched his messy black hair. "Someday." He snickered.

"Clarisse, truth or dare?" I said, ignoring his side comment.

"Dare."

I whispered in her dare in her ear. Her eyes widened. "NO WAY!" She said. "Okay! Percy, go get some drachmas please. Zeus's soon-to-be girlfriend needs to call him." I joked.

"Fine!" Clarisse snapped.

"What's her dare anyway?" Thalia asked. "You'll see." I said. Clarisse took a big gulp and turned to Luke. And asked "Will you marry me?"

Grover screamed with laughter and so did Nico. Thalia's mouth dropped open. Percy buried his face in his hands to keep from laughing. He patted my back and said "Nice job, Wise Girl." Luke was pale white. Clarisse turned back to me. "You're gonna get it, missy." She growled.

"Truth or dare?" She asked through gritted teeth. Once everyone was calm, I said "Dare."

Clarisse grinned widely. "Annabeth Chase, I dare you to let me see your diary. Then we will all, except Percy and you, pick an entry and you will have to read it out loud."

"I don't have it."

"Wait, I have it!" Thalia took something out from her bag. "You told me to bring this." I mentally slapped my forehead. I slowly took it and gave it to Clarisse. Everyone huddled around her as Clarisse's eyes scanned the pages. I scooted farther away as possible. I remembered I had written down embarrassing stuff in there, like how I had admitted I loved Percy. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.

Percy was trying in vain to see the contents but I pulled him back. Clarisse then came to a page where her eyes widened. "Let her read this one!" Grover squealed. I swear, I will kill him later. Everyone nodded in agreement. Clarisse gave me my opened diary, pointing to the left page. I read the entry.

"Oh my gods. You can't be serious." I muttered, realizing this _was_ the entry where I had said I loved Percy. "Read it!" Clarisse tried to contain her laughter. I took a deep breath. " 'Dear diary," I mumbled. "Louder!" Thalia called out from the group. I flashed her an icy glare, then scanned the room. Percy was sitting there, and his face said something like "Oh no, this is going to embarrass me and Annabeth."

He was right.

" 'Dear diary," I announced a little louder. "Thank you!" Luke shouted. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. " 'Today, I think that this would be my last entry. The war is tomorrow, and Percy had been helping me with sword fighting. He's been my best friend for five years now and I think…'" I trailed off.

"Keep reading!" Clarisse barked. So I continued. " ' And I think he's more than just my best friend now.'" Percy's eyes widened. " ' When I kissed him at Mount St. Helens, I did that just to say goodbye. But now I don't think I did it for just that reason.

" ' I love the way he laughs and the way he'd answer in a completely dumb way when I ask him a question. His black hair that's always messy and his green startling eyes. Unpredictable, just like him. I would never dare to say this out loud, because my mother would blast me to pieces, but I am in love with Percy Jackson.'" I was blushing furiously, and I quietly took my place beside Percy. He was bright, bright, bright red.

"Sorry." I said, trying to apologize. "It was my fault. I had to be---"

Then I felt his lips against mine. A feeling of shock came through me but then melted away. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer. It felt like hours, just sitting there and kissing passionately. When we pulled apart, he was blushing redder than before.

"AWWWWWWWW!" Someone squealed. Aphrodite, the goddess of love, was standing there, video taping the whole thing. I guess she could just appear without making any noise. I turned red. "Percy, I'm home! Oh, Aphrodite!" His mom entered the living room. "Look!" Aphrodite squealed like a baby, letting Percy's mom see the video. When it was finished, she was smiling at us.

I turned to Percy and said "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Review!!!!!**


End file.
